Skateboards, rollerskates and similar wheeled sporting devices were originally developed and utilized or relatively planar surfaces by the initial users thereof. However, as is well known to those skilled in the art, devotees of skateboarding and rollerskating attain such high degrees of skill that they are not satisfied with the exercise of their skills on horizontal surfaces but have resorted to the utilization of curvilinear, inclined surfaces such as the curvilinear surfaces of swimming pools and the like.
As a matter of fact, recently, parks devoted to providing complicated maneuvering surfaces for skateboard devotees have been built in various parts of the United States and skilled skateboarders can disport themselves upon the curvilinear and elevated surfaces in a variety of gymnastic maneuvers equaling, if not excelling, the various acrobatic skills with which skiers customarily exhibit their expertise.
Of course, the parks mentioned hereinabove are costly and are usually located in areas of the United States where they can be built outdoors and not subjected to excessively inclement weather. In addition, the parks are designed for use by skateboarders and riders of other wheeled sporting devices, such as rollerskates, who have achieved a considerable degree of skill in the manipulation of those devices. Consequently, they are hardly suitable for utilization by a novice who has not sufficiently advanced in the art to be able to cope with the intricacies of their curves and convolutions.
Furthermore, at the present time, there are few such parks and, as mentioned hereinabove, they are not oriented to novice skills.